Vampire Knight - 30 Minutes in Heaven
by ANinjasGirl
Summary: Guaranteed to be one of the best that you will ever read.
1. Intro

**I decided to want to do one of these after spending days looking at them. There are only four on fanfiction and many more elsewhere. While I have found plenty good ones, there are also many many... ugh ones. The ugh ones are either too short, overrated/overreacting, have way to much favoritism, and/or way to OOC. **

**I feel compelled to want to explain myself with the "ugh" ones now: hehe and if you have wrote something like this, don't take it to heart and hate me for it. It's just my opinion. **

**Too short, well this one is more or less okay, especially if you are doing actual 7 minutes, that is not a long time. It'd be annoying if you extended the time and did a paragraph, that'd be annoying. **

**Overrated/overreacting. Well I can go on a lot about this. I normally read everyone's stories except for Kaname's or any randomly weird characters, so for example of overreacting, Zero whipping out his gun every two seconds or every other sentence at a vampire. Okay, we get it and all, he hates vampires. He had pulled his gun on them before. I have yet to see any time where he keeps using it as defense and over the _stupidest _things too. That's just straight up annoying. Next example, let's use Takuma. We know he loves to read but if all you are going to write about is him being nose deep in a manga the whole time, why are you even writing this story for? Another favorite example of mine is Shiki. Shy, quiet, and usualy tired Shiki. It gets fairly annoying when you only describe him as bored any time he speaks. We know he is bored often, and quiet, and shy. He also is tired from lack of sleep. But the guy does have some personality, or had you not noticed that yet? I've seen it somewhat. Please use imagination. I'd use the example of Aidou and him being obnoxious and all out for blood, but hey that one is true. **

**Favoritism. Common guys, we can't do that writing something like this. Alright, all you who read my fanfiction, know I cannot stand Kaname one teeny eenie weansy little bit at all. Some people do like him, though I will never fathom how, but because of that, if I am choosing to write a story like this, I cannot show my hate to him, I have to be equal and fair for his fans. (Please do note that in doing so it is going to KILL me to do so, but that's how it should be.) I cannot stand seeing the ones that say stuff like "You got Kaname! Too bad he likes Yuuki so you are SOL" "You got Zero! He hates this game and you so SOL again!" "Takuma is just too busy nose deep in a book to pay attention to you!" "Shiki is too bored/tired/shy so nothing happens except maybe small talk! Sucks." "Aidou just wants your blood..." "Akatsuki loves Ruka too much. Sorry for you." I am dead serious I have seen some of those answers in these stories. I wanted to punch the author. Seriously. I did. Don't write that. At all. **

**Lastly is, OOC. Sometimes this isn't all that bad. I can like OOC, especially if the story is good. Some people don't like OOC. I don't know, it just depends. If you write it good, I can live with it, but if not... well then you're just writing a random story with a random person that is stealing the name and looks of a real character and that is lame. I am going to use precious Zero again as my guinea pig for my example. I think this example could fall for a couple of characters. Let's talk sex. No seriously. People like to include that into these stories, which believe me is totally fine. Let's all be honest and not giddy and giggling about sex. People do it, okay they do. IT's life that's how you carry on, let's speak Lion King "The circle of life!" You couldn't have that without sex okay? Now that that is done, back to my point that people do it so I am not here to say that any of these characters, or Zero as my example, would not do it. What I am saying for OOC is I cannot see Zero just turning into a crazy hormonal sex crazed teenage boy crazily banging some random chick in a closet game. As much as any Zero fan would think that is hot, how many of you think that is realistic? At all? If you couldn't tell in my fanfiction I see Zero more as the type that would do it with as people call it "that special someone" and somehow in my opinion I can picture Zero having fun with, liking dominance and being a little rough. That side is my opinion (which others have shared) cannot see the whole "****crazy hormonal sex crazed teenage boy crazily banging some random chick in a closet game." Just can't. For another thing I'd like to point out, I HATE when the story starts with you as the main character barely knowing any of the characters in the story and have them saying they love each other. I am sorry but how do you truly love someone you don't even know at all? You can crush on someone and like them, but if you've never talked to them or even know them, how in Sam's Hell do you love them? Okay that is all...**

**I am totally done rambling now and I give you a big hug and cookie if you read all that shit. If not, that's okay too. Just get to the story, right? So yes, I am trying my best to make this version long, not overrated/overreacting, no favoritism (even if it kills me), and no OOC if I can help it. Please let me know how I did. Also, this is just the first part of the story, I want to know your thoughts, so yes that means review and let me know, if you truly are interested in this. Then give me a couple of days to get the parts written and then posted. **

**Lastly, I promise, this has nothing to do with my fanfiction. A whole separate Vampire Knight, so Kiara is not in it nor Aiya or Aira or anybody. I do not give a shit if Kaname likes Yuuki likes Zero or Akatsuki likes Ruka, or Shiki likes Rima. It does not matter, I don't give a rats ass, it is irrelevant. Also the girls are in the game too. You cannot get them, sorry if you roll that way go somewhere else, but I find it so weird to play the game 6 guys and one girl. What the hell do the other guys do? That's lame. I let the girls play so that everyone has fun (: **

**Now enjoy :)**

* * *

The last class of the day had just finished and I was walking by myself through the crowd to get back to my dorm and relax for a little while. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name and turned to see Yuuki running to catch up to me. The girl almost tripped over someone who got in her way but she managed to steady herself before reaching me. "Hey! I finally caught up to you." She grinned. "Do you want to come with me over to hang out with the Night Class later?" She asks.

I shrug in response. "Yea, sure." I was pretty close to Yuuki all the time that you had been at Cross Academy, and the girl confided a lot in me. So I knew basically everything with her life, and of course all about the vampires. On some cases, I wished that I didn't, but in others, it was pretty cool after all. I knew all of the Night Class members as well, considering I was usually around Yuuki often enough that I just got the courtesy of knowing them. Frankly, I didn't think they were all the bad, ignoring the fact that they drank blood, which believing that put me in a disagreement with my other friend Zero, whom happened to despise all vampires for many various reasons.

I went back to my room and changed out of my uniform, taking a nice long relaxing shower. After my shower I put on a soft black skirt and a bright purple hoodie, and my feet were clad in stockings. I started to work on my homework; I prided myself on doing well in school, unlike Yuuki. By the time I finished the assignments, it was well into the night, and I knew that shortly the night classes would be over. A few minutes later, a knock comes at my door. Without even answering it, Yuuki comes in and sits down, waiting on me. "We have to go over and meet up with Zero."

I glance over at her with a look of interest. "Zero is coming too?" I asked, because this was news to me. He normally stayed as far away from the vampires as he could, unless he had to of course. Then again, neither of you had really been over to the Moon Dorms to just "hang out."

Yuuki shrugged in response. "You know him. Safety first." She said in a horrible mimicking tone and I shook my head at her. The two of us walked out of my room and outside into the night. We both met up with Zero and then headed over to the Moon Dorms. When we got to the door, I were greeted by Takuma, who smiled cheerily and invited the three of us in. Inside, just about every vampire was lingering about somewhere, and I felt Zero tense beside me. For some reason, I was suddenly glad that he was there.

Yuuki was pretty excited to mingle with everyone, leaving just Zero and I and I never had felt so self-conscious in my life before. I also felt like I was very, very fragile. Just then, Takuma returned to my side and I felt myself sigh in relief at a more familiar face. "There you two are. I've been looking for you. A few of us are off going to start a game, why don't you join us?" He asked and I had to agree, seeing as I probably didn't see much else to do at the moment. I noticed Zero followed, whether it was the invitation to join or to keep an eye out on me, I didn't know which, but figured the latter.

The two of us followed Takuma to a quieter part of the dorm where there a vampires scattered in comfortable and relaxed places, but at least they were all familiar. There was Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Senri, Aidou, Seiren, Kaname and of course Takuma who had led us in. I also noticed Yuuki had found her way here as well.

Aside from we who just walked in, Aidou was the only one standing and he called for everyone's attention. While I picked a seat beside Yuuki he began to speak. "I am really excited for this game. I've been wanting to play this game for a long time." It surprised me none the less that the game was his idea, but the thought also made me nervous; very nervous. "We are going to play a version of Seven Minutes in Heaven, but it is altered to my liking and instead is Thirty Minutes in Heaven." I felt my blood run cold, and wondered if it were too late for me to leave now, and figured it was. "The game will be played with all the boys will have a colored card and each girl gets to pick one card. Whoever had the color of that card will get to spend thirty minutes with that person in the closet." He looked around at everyone. "Yes you do have to do something before you even ask. Don't just stare at each other. Have fun." He clapped his hands.

He went to each boy in the room and had them all pick a color, according to whatever available colors he had while the girls had been escorted away as not to eavesdrop, especially the vampires who had better hearing. When Aidou had went to Zero, he refused to play saying that he was only here to supervise. Aidou then chose a color for him.

With the girls returned, Aidou fanned out the colored cards in his hand and looked around the room, then held them out to me. "You are lucky, and you get to go first." He said. I had the options to choose: Orange, Red, Yellow, Black, Green, Blue. I reach out my hand grab the...


	2. Blue Card

I reached out my hand and took the blue card. Aidou widened his eyes, "You got Zero's card!" He exclaimed and my draw dropped as I looked over at Zero.

"I told you I wasn't going to play." He scowled at the vampire.

Aidou shook his head. "You're here so you have to play." He turned back to me. "Good luck with that one, you're going to need it." He said with a wink and I sighed, standing up and walking over to the closet that Aidou had pointed out and I was surprised to notice that Zero actually came in after me but made a point to slam the door behind him. A second later the door locked.

"At least it's you that's in here." He spoke and I raised an eyebrow and he quickly continued the thought, "I mean it could be a vampire. At least you're manageable." He finished, giving me a sideways glance.

I frowned. "Manageable? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in an irritated voice with my hands on my hips. He looked at me again then looked up at the ceiling from where he was leaning against the wall. I was standing off to the side of him, but only a few feet away and waited for him to answer.

He sighed after a few minutes. "I don't know. You're not annoying. You don't drive me up a wall like everyone other female at this academy." I blinked now, not really sure how I should take that statement. "You're more down to earth. You know about the vampires but you don't faun all over them like everyone else."

"What is there to faun over? I mean, okay I have to give them the good looks thing, but I see them like I see everyone else. They aren't all that bad; I mean a few of them are kind of my friends too." I replied back.

He looked over at me again. "Not that bad if you excuse the drinking blood of innocent humans' thing."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Here we go again. "These vampires aren't drinking a human's blood." I hold up my hand to stop him from speaking before I kept talking. "It's like real life, think about it. Animals hunt on other animals, there are predator and prey, and it's the way of life. Why is it different with vampires?"

He almost was glaring at me by now, but there was also a hint of an expression that said I was stupid. "Well for one we are not animals. Secondly, not all animals kill and third humans have families, people that love them."

I couldn't even believe he went there. "Humans are animals, and you call vampires beasts all the time. Oh yea, and please tell me you are not a vegetarian. Even you eat other animals. Oh yea and animals have families too!" I ended up shouting the last sentence. For a while we just stared each other in silence when Zero smirked. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm just amused by you." The look I gave him must have made him realize I thought he was insane because he continued, "Most people wouldn't argue with me about, or so well either. It's funny when you're worked up."

I placed my hands back on my hips again. "Well I am not everyone else, or have you not noticed it yet?"

"No I noticed it." He responded, still with that smirk on his face. I couldn't think of a single other time I'd ever see anything remotely close to a smile on that boys face. I suddenly realized how incredibly attracted I was to him at the moment and looking at him I half wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Before he would even be able to register it, I leaned forward and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips. The expression on his face was priceless, he looked so shocked.

"What did you do that for?" He asked me with a now confused look on his face.

"Well aside from the fact that that is the entire point of the game, I cannot help but be completely turned on by you right now." If he thought I was insane before, he really thought I should be locked in a mental institution but now. Without putting a whole lot more thought into it and before he could even think of a single protest, I kissed him again.

This is where he ended up shocking me this time by kissing me back. So I didn't actually peg him to do so, but he did and wow. Already call me a little bit… oh I don't know the word so let's use gushy, yea let's go with that, but call me gushy but holy cow! Who would have honestly thought this guy could freaking kiss a girl!

We pulled apart and I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "It's how you play the game, isn't it?" He said and I nodded my head like an idiot.

I looked at my phone to check the time and after probably 15 minutes of arguing and that last 2 minutes of kissing we had about 13 more minutes left. "What do we do for the last half…?" I ask quietly, and then looked back at him again. He didn't give me an answer with words but just found his way to my mouth again, and again my mind was screaming oh my god. I knew he probably wouldn't actually admit it, but I didn't think this was about a game anymore. There was so much need and want behind that kiss and I felt myself pulling closer to him. In turn he hugged me to him tighter and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

This kissing went on, and I began to think he would just shatter beneath me. It felt like he was afraid to let go and lose something all over again. I realized that I didn't just see him as my friend any more that at some point I had grown feelings for him and something gave me the hint that he felt that way too.

We finally broke apart again, gasping for air that our lungs needed, but he didn't space himself for me. He rested his forehead on mine locking me in his lavender gaze. When we were both breathing more normally I moved to hug him and he returned it tightly. "What now?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Zero, I promise. I won't let myself be taken from you so you don't have to worry. You won't lose me." I told him, answering the questions that I knew was in his head but he couldn't actually speak them.

He didn't answer and I hadn't expected him too, but he nodded his head in response. I look up at him then and I knew he trusted my word on. I gave him another lingering kiss before our time was up. When the closet door opened I took his hand in mine. "Common, why don't we get out of here?" He agreed.


	3. Green Card

I reach out my hand and pull out the green card. From the corner of my eye I someone stand and I looked over to see Takuma standing, and he had a big smile spread across his face. He stepped over to me and held out his hand, which I took gratefully. We entered the closet where he let go of my hand and the door was closed behind us and locked for thirty minutes.

It was fairly dark in the closet and I wasn't sure that there was any light in here either. I felt a presence close to me though and knew he was standing nearby. "Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked quietly, and he was more near than I had thought.

"No… Well I mean not really." I shrugged in response. I heard him chuckle and he came even closer and his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'll protect you from the dark." He whispered sweetly and it was my turn to give a soft laugh. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded my head. "It's not nearly as bad with you here." He seemed to be pleased with that response and we just stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with me protected in his embrace.

"Do you know how cute you are?" He suddenly said and this caught me by surprise and I turned to look at him and that was his cue to continue. "I like to watch you a lot around school and you are just so cute. You have so much energy and such a big heart." I was really caught off guard by all of this. I knew Takuma sure, I've seen him the few times around but I never really noticed he took any interest in me, especially that much.

I continued to absorb that for a while before I managed to think of some sort of answer. "Thank you. That is really sweet of you to say."

"I am only being honest." I knew he was smiling when he said it, and I caught myself smiling as well. "We really should hang out sometime, it would be really fun."

I laughed in agreement. "Maybe read some mangas?"

"See, you know me already. I could show you some of my favorites." I thought that sounded like a great idea. I would enjoy just spending some peaceful time with him. He was one of the vampires I had noticed more than the others, he just stood out, but he stood out as a person to me, not a gorgeous vampire. "Hey?" His word brought me back from my thoughts. I brought my attention back to him, and he caught it before continuing speaking, "Do you… would you mind if I kissed you?"

I blinked, taking in what he said and then I smiled. "That is the point of this game, right?" Instead of answering, he placed his lips on mine, delicately. It was a very sweet, gentle, and slow kiss. It was also kind of romantic. Like those ones you see in movies, not the ones where they've been separated and come back together, but the first tender kiss.

When he removed himself from me he spoke. "I didn't want to kiss you because of the game, but I figured you knew that." I nodded my head and then we kissed again. We spent a good amount of time kissing, and it remained the same, slow and sweet. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

After we stopped kissing when we, or I myself, couldn't breathe anymore we sat against the wall in comfortable close quiet and talked and joked. He had a funny and kind of quirky sense of humor, but he was funny to talk to and I enjoyed his company. The more we talked, the fonder I grew of him and I think I even started to develop a crush on him. Everyone now and then he would plant a sweet little kiss on my cheek while we talked. We were quite cozy and it was almost sad when the door was unlocked after our time was up. We both stood up and I laughed when I looked at Aidou's expression as he stood in the doorway. "I think you two missed the point of the game." He stated.

Takuma shook his head at him and turned to look at me again. "So we should definitely hang out. Do you want to meet up with me tomorrow night?" He asked almost eagerly and I had to just nod my head in response, almost as equally as eager as him. He grinned almost from ear to ear and gave me another short sweet kiss before heading out with me right behind him, his hand in mind, and both of us laughing at Aidou's now dumbfounded expression.


	4. Red Card

I eyed all six of the cards, and I was drawn to one in particular. It was the red one; my favorite color was red. I reached out and took the card between my two fingers and then looked around the room. It took a moment before someone stood and my eyes widened for a moment when the landed on Senri Shiki. I stood up as well and we both made our way into the closet where it was shut and locked behind us.

It was quiet for probably the first five minutes or so before he finally spoke up. "I'm not very good at this type of thing." I told him it was okay, I wasn't either. "I'm also just really tired, I would much rather be asleep right now."

I couldn't help but want to giggle. "You always seem to be so sleepy."

"I know." He said shortly. Another minute or two past and he spoke again. "It's quite hard getting so little sleep being up in the day as well as night."

He had suddenly peaked my interest. "Why are you up so much? Shouldn't you be asleep during the day?"

"Normally. I'm a model, so I'm up during the day all of the time." He replied.

I frowned. "Don't they have, like vampire agents or something to make it easier?"

He shrugged, or at least I think he did, from the dark across the closet it seemed that way from what little I could make out. "You would think, with as many vampire celebrities as there are."

I couldn't help my curiosity after that and had to ask more questions. "Are there really a lot of vampires out there mingling among humans?" I asked and went over by his side, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Yea. A lot of famous people are vampires." I was shocked to hear this and started wanting to guess at whom. I asked him if he enjoyed being a model. "I guess. The people are pretty annoying. It makes me tired." An answer I pretty much expected.

We both sat down against the wall and I kept asking questions to which either I got slow responses or just short answers in general. It was okay though, I found out some pretty interesting things about the vampire world that I didn't know and probably would've never found out otherwise. Nothing was anything harmful though, like things I shouldn't know, only interesting things.

"So Rima models with you then? I can see her being a very pretty model." I could feel his eyes staring at me and then I quickly continued. "You are too you know. A good model, I mean." He didn't say anything, so I figured no offense. "How come she isn't as tired as you are?"

"She is. She only hides it much better than I do." He answered and yawned.

"Oh. So usually after classes you would be asleep now then?" He nodded his head, I could tell, I could hear because he was leaning his head against the wall. "You can take a nap if you want to, I don't mind really."

It was silent for a moment and I thought that he actually had dozed off. "Can I lean on you?" He asked, and almost sounded embarrassed by it. "Sorry. I just usually lean on Ichijo and fall asleep. He's pretty comfy."

I shook my head. "No really, that's okay. I won't mind." I answered, assuring him it was okay. I expected him to lean against my shoulder of something but he actually shifted to lie down and put his head in my lap. I was surprised, but actually quite content with it too. I ran my fingers through his hair, and played with the ends, then smoothed it again. It must have felt good because I knew it had put him to sleep. It really didn't bother me though. This was pretty nice actually, and I enjoyed his company, whether he was asleep or not. I also don't blame him; I wouldn't want my sleep schedule disrupted either, especially when it was already as crappy as it was.

I was trying to figure out how much time had gone by and had figured there wasn't much time left when his voice made me jump. "You're even more comfy than Ichijo." He said and I looked down at him and from what I could see he was blinking sleepily back at me. "If you're ever around again… you're quite nice."

I almost didn't get what he meant but realized he liked sleeping against me, so I would allow it whenever he wanted. "I'll be around again. I like being here and I like you." I said and then realized how that sounded.

I was about to open my mouth to somehow correct myself when he said, "I like you too." I wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean, but hey, I'd take it. He sat up again and stretched. When he was done he turned around to face me and we just looked at each other for a moment, though it wasn't awkward. Before I knew what he was doing, he gave me a short, sweet kiss. Then the door opened again as our time was up and we both stood up. He stretch and yawned again. "I think I am going to go to bed now. I'm done playing games." He said and then looked my way. I smiled softly in response. I think he'd be more content with me by his side then the actual pillows on his bed.


	5. Yellow Card

I reached my hands out and after scanning my fingers over the cards I let them come to a stop on a bright yellow card. Aidou's face grew into a huge grin when he saw what I did and I was half tempted to just take my hand back but it was too late. He reached out and grabbed my hand that was holding the yellow card with his free one and held my hand up in the air. "Oh what luck? What luck that she would choose me?" He cheered happily and a few people mumbled that that was rigged. I couldn't help to suppress a giggle.

I stood up from the couch and with his hand still locked on mine, Aidou pulled me into the closet and someone shut the door and locked. "I am so happy that you chose me." He said, still holding onto my hand, and standing extremely close. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me much closer to him to the point it was beyond invading personal space.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why. I gazed up and got a clue on the reasoning; Aidou's eyes had a shiny hint of red reflected in them, masking over the ice blue. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked softly, but his tone also hid something else in it. I didn't answer him so he continued to speak. "I'm not scary, I promise. You are just so lovely and I assume your blood is just as so. Won't you let me try it?"

I stared at it him silently, not willing to answer. It was a bit frightening of a thought, having a vampire sucking your blood. I half wondered if I could be rescued, but at the same time, I sort of didn't want to. I didn't want Aidou to get in trouble, and after all, I sort of had a thing for him. Every girl in the day class pretty much swooned for his charm, but I had always felt something a little more than a fan girl crush. "You don't have to be scared. It won't hurt, well maybe only a little bit. I promise I won't drink too much." He continued trying to talk me into it, and I was trying my best to swallow my nerves.

"Okay. You can do it." I finally answered. "Just… just a little bit though." I added in, still feeling a tad bit nervous.

"Not too much, I promise." He said while pulling me tightly with both arms to him and nuzzling his face against my neck. "It won't hurt too badly." He reassured me again and I winced, preparing myself for the pain. It almost felt like being at the doctors and getting a shot, twin shots actually, the quick and sharp pain as soon as his fangs sank in my skin and then the pain ceased. What was strange was the feel of my blood leaving my body and not in the sort of way that it did when you had a cut and just gushed out. It was like if you took a straw and stuck it to your skin and sucked the straw, it pulled your skin, but to imagine that being your blood and actually leaving your body. It was such a weird feeling.

What was painful was when he put more force into it, to get more, and that felt like a weight pressing down on my neck and it really hurt. I felt like my skin was going to bruise over in that spot. I let out a soft whine but the only given response was a bit of slack, but more hold on my own self. So I just endured it the best I could. I had started wondering when he was going to stop, he had said that he wouldn't take much and I didn't know how much that was, when I started to feel dizzy and weak. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to shove him off, but his resistance gave a sharp tug on my skin and it hurt like hell.

I was starting to panic thinking, what if he didn't stop. I was having a hard time standing and holding myself up and I felt myself release my weight from my feet, slumping over against him and I closed my eyes, hoping if I rested that I would feel better. Suddenly the pressure released completely from my neck, but I wasn't aware of what was going on. I knew he said something, but I had no idea what, I couldn't understand him. The floor was underneath me and the wall behind my back when I opened my eyes again and stared up at him with blurry vision. He moved to sit beside me and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes, enjoying his embrace as I rested.

It was probably over ten minutes when I opened my eyes again and sat up slowly, away from leaning on him. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly and I looked at him and nodded slowly, and even that rattled me as it was. He hugged me close to him again and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really thought that for once, I would have more control than that and I didn't. I hurt you."

I felt bad about how miserable he felt and slowly turned myself to face him. "I know you didn't mean it. It's okay really. I'm going to be fine." I said to him, reassuringly. He didn't seem to accept that though. I sighed and looked down. "I forgive you because… well I sort of like you, and I don't want you to feel bad about hurting me, because honestly I am okay."

He seemed surprised by what I said. "Wait, you like me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "That shouldn't be any bit of a surprise since every girl in this entire school does. They all just swoon over you, but none of them really know you. I know you're a vampire and what you're like, but I sort of admire you for that. You're not as bad as everyone says; in fact you're more passionate in my opinion." I shrugged again and I heard him start to laugh. I figured he would laugh at me, I was pretty ridiculous.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He said and I looked up in confusion but the minute I lifted my head he leaned forward and his lips found mine in the dark in the most sweetest, and ironically enough, passionate kiss I've ever had. I wanted to speak but he seemed far from willing to want to let me go, and he let it last. When he finally released me, it was because I could no longer breathe. "Well I kind of like you too. You aren't like other human girls and are sort of passionate in your own way." He said while I was panting for all that air I lost. "We only have a few minutes left." He said at the moment my breath returned to normal and found his way to my lips again.

He pulled me on top of him and the sweet kiss turned into a hot make-out session fairly quickly. If it wasn't for the fact that the closet door sprung open minutes later, I'm sure he was well inclined to take it further. He lifted me up so we stood and kept a tight hold on me. "You are mine now." He whispered in my ear and led me out of the closet. "I call game over!" He yelled to the crowd and most complained that the game had just started. "Sorry, I have other plans now." He said, while casting a glance at me with a wink.


	6. Orange Card

I looked at the cards in front of me, nervous about whose card I would pick. Finally I reached my hand out and took a hold of a card. I didn't look at it until it was in front of me and noticed it was orange in color. The first thing that I thought of was a certain someone's' hair. Turns out, that certain someone was standing up at this very given moment and I think I just about died. By the time that I had stopped having a mental breakdown, he was already into the closet so I got up and quickly shuffled into the dark space where the door closed behind us and locked for a whole thirty minutes.

I couldn't see a thing at all and I didn't know where he was at? "Akatsuki?" I asked quietly, unsure of where he was standing but I didn't want to move and run into him. As I was contemplating this, I felt two hands drop down on my shoulders and I leaped out of my skin in surprise and I heard him chuckling behind me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke quietly as if trying not to scare me even more. I didn't respond because I was trying to still my racing heart. I had no clue as to why I was so freaking nervous for. He must have sensed that because he said, "Why don't you relax? You're so tense. Or are you afraid of me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice and could imagine the smirk that was on his face.

I shook my head, knowing he would see it. "No of course I'm not afraid. Vampires don't scare me." I replied.

"Oh so it isn't about being a vampire. It's just me then." I was about to tell him that that wasn't it at all, or not entirely anyways. I was nervous about being near him like this, trapped in the dark space of a closet for half an hour when he happened to be the sexiest vampire in the entire Night Class. I felt like he must have been able to read my thoughts, and I was pretty sure he couldn't do that, but I guess you never know. He walked towards me and every step he took I took one back until I hit the far wall and e proceeded to stop closely in front of me. "You are so cute when you're all worked up like this." He said softly, close to my ear and I was so surprised by what he said that I didn't have the time to be even more surprised by his next move. He placed his lips against mine in a kiss that was like no other. It wasn't a sweet or tender kiss, it matched his personality perfectly, sort of sexy and hot, and it drove me crazy.

Just about a thousand girls would die to be in my shoes right now. "See," he started when he removed his lips and I whined in protest. "This is how you relax." He moved to kiss my lips again, but lightly this time because he moved to trail soft kisses along my jaw to my ear and then down my neck. He paused just above my collar bone and kissed my skin with more passion then before. I half tensed again, expecting his fangs to emerge any second but they didn't. He sensed my stress again and found his way to my lips again with much given force, making my heart melt all over again.

"You know I really like this game, but I never expected to play it with you." He whispered again and I wondered what he meant. "You are the most interesting human I have ever met and you are damn beautiful." He was looking down at me now and I knew my face was probably uttering stunned because it was sure how I felt. "Don't act like you don't know it."

I shook my head. "It's not that, it's just that you think that." He didn't seem the bit offended of phased by my words but only seemed to want to prove them wrong by kissing me again and pressing his body close to mine and this crazy and sexy make-out session became and continued for just about most of the time that we had.

He laughed at how needy I seemed, but it wasn't in a mean way, in fact I'm pretty sure he probably found it adorable. I thought though it made me come across as desperate but he didn't care one bit and only seemed to enjoy it just about as much as I did.

Only when the door was unlocked did we break apart from one another and then emerged from the closet. "I'm going to walk her back to her dorm; she says she's pretty tired." He said to his cousin, pointing a finger in my direction. I blinked but I didn't speak and tried to ignore the mumblings going on around me. Aidou had a goofy grin on his face while he nodded in response and the two of us started to make our way out. I had this inclined feeling I knew what everyone was thinking.

We walked all the way back to the Day Class Girls Dorm in silence and it wasn't until we reached the entry way did we resume kissing again.


	7. Black Card

I looked at the cards held out before me and I wished so badly that I wasn't here. I really didn't want to play this game; I was far too shy for something like this. I didn't want to be locked in a closet with any of these beautiful vampires. I would much rather just go back to my room and have a nice peaceful evening in. I would have done that if I knew that this was going to happen. I'm okay with the vampires and all, but to play a game like this with them, or anyone for that matter, it was nerve-wracking.

I knew I had to pick a card so I looked at them again and then grabbed the least appealing one I found, the black one. It sort of matched how I was feeling at the moment. I had been thinking that maybe this game wouldn't be as bad as I was pegging it out to be but I was wrong when I saw who stood up. Kaname Kuran, the pureblood vampire who was probably the most powerful vampire ever. I suddenly felt like I was going to faint.

I'm not even sure I remembered how I made it into the closet or even remember them shutting the door and locking it, trapping me in here for a whole half an hour. It didn't help my nerves that it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything at all, including where he was at.

"You don't have to be so afraid." I nearly jumped out of my skin when the voice sounded fairly close by to me, but still with enough distance. I tried to slow my racing heart while I turned in the direction that his voice had come from. "Are you worried because I am a vampire?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "No it's just that… I feel really odd." I answered quietly and I'm sure if he wasn't a vampire he'd have never heard what I said. He didn't say anything so I just assumed he expected me to explain my reasoning. "It just… well its odd playing this game with you. I mean you don't seem like the type to play this sort of game. I mean you are a pureblood vampire and to play such a silly game with a human is just…" My voice trailed off after numerous times or stumbling over my words and making a total fool or myself.

I heard him chuckle and I felt even more embarrassed at myself. "You don't need to be so shy." He said quietly and I heard him take a step closer and his voice was more near. "If I am playing this game with anyone, I would rather it was you." I was surprised by what he said and it took me a moment to take that all in but before it has been absorbed in my mind, he continued to speak. "You are very cute when you're worked up over something like this. I have never really met a human like you before, with the way you think and with all your beliefs, mainly with vampires. You are very interesting." I was having a hard time taking in the fact that he found me, plain old human me, interesting at all.

My brain was so busy processing all of that that I hadn't noticed he had gotten closer to me until he was standing directly in front of me and I slowly looked up at him through the dark. "Would you mind, if I kissed you?" I think my jaw literally fell on the floor and if not, it still hung open. He took my silence as a yes though and with a single finger, he gently closed my hanging open and jaw and then very easily, as if to avoid giving me a heart attack, placed his lips against mine in a tender and sweet kiss.

It took a moment to be able to react before I ended up kissing him back, and hell, who would've thought that he was good. I mean I guess if you looked at him you could tell, but it wasn't until you actually kissed the guy, that you could tell how good it was. I needed my mind to stop rattling off thoughts and just focus on here and now before my head really did have a serious meltdown. In order to do that, I wanted, no I needed more.

Instinct took over, causing me to wrap my arms around my neck and pull him even closer to me. For a moment he seemed surprised by my sudden gustiness but that didn't last long before he took control again and deepened the kiss. God, I never wanted it to stop.

I never thought I was going to get enough and as if time suddenly decided to speed up much to my dismay a half an hour had gone and past. I suddenly was taking back my earlier plea to be taken out of this game. If only I could have ever imagined anything like this could ever be real. He seemed to have as much annoyance in the short time lapse when he released me and only an instant later the door was opened and from the light I could see he had put in a distance. I didn't have a clue what would happen after this, and whether I told anyone or not, and the latter was not, at least I can say to myself that I made out with Kaname Kuran.


End file.
